Saint Files
by Jerry Flamel
Summary: Genesis was a regular teenager before the demons came; now he was a hunter of the things that went bump in the night. A guardian against all things of the dark. But when an age old prophecy that depicts him as the most powerful host for the archangel Michael Genesis finds that he may just be the difference between the end of the world. Can he and his friends save the day or die?


Saint Files

 **The Bold Guardian**

 **Forethought**

Any man can be a fighter, but not every man can be a warrior. Being a fighter now that's easy, work out, get in shape, pick up a sword and bingo; you have yourself a fighter. A warrior, now that's something entirely different. A warrior is a special kind of man. You don't become a warrior through works or by going out and fighting some of the biggest and toughest sons of bitches out there no… that won't make you a warrior. A warrior is someone who doesn't wish to pick up his sword at all. Instead, he hesitates because he hates fighting. A warrior is someone who fights for those who cannot. They are those that stand not because they are willing, but because they must. A warrior doesn't look towards battles instead he looks towards stopping them.

With that in mind, consider this book you hold dear reader, to be both a blessing and a curse, for it is one in a series of reports files and unfortunate stories about three warriors. Men and women, who would gladly lay down their lives for all of humanity, their story which I have diligently collected over the years, now belong to you. Their story, their lives, and even their secrets up to this date, now yours to remember.

But be careful dear reader. This book you hold is dangerous; it will awaken your mind and allow you to experience a world unseen by many. If you are faint of heart or easily scared it is perhaps best you put down this story; pick up something nicer, something with a much happier ending perhaps. If you decide to persist and still read these files than it is essential that I ask of you to guard it with your entire being.

And remember dear reader: **You Never Know Whose Watching.**

 **Chapter 1: The Goddess' Warning**

It was raining outside the window, within the dark room where the man seemed to stand alone. There was a chair beside him but he didn't sit instead he gazed outside the window waiting. Within the center of the room laid a table, and upon it: a glowing crystal ball. It provided the only source of light within the room, and even then, it was only a little.

The man who still stood gazing outside the window looked like something out of a spy movie. He had short wavy black hair that flowed down to meet his blue eyes and he wore a large black trench coat with a red turtleneck underneath it. From top to bottom the man was strapped with weapons underneath his coat as though he were the god of war. Two straps hung across his shoulder with holsters nestled next to his sides containing his favorite side arms. One a magnum .44, the other a custom made desert eagle. A tool belt was upon his waist withholding a bunch of knives and goodies from the sight of the common eye. Too bad the woman watching him had eyesight far better than the common eye.

She appeared out of the shadows in the corner of the room, her long blond hair flowing past her waist. She was beautiful that much was certain even in the pale light. She wore a long flowing black dress the likes of which never seen, for the dress was speckled with stars, planets, and galaxies alike. It hung from her shoulders by two tiny straps where in the midst of them upon her neck laid a single crescent moon and star amulet. The woman's skin was paler than ivory, yet she was almost luminous. She walked slowly towards the center of the room, when the man noticed her.

She leaned forward quietly, her hand outstretched towards the crystal ball on the table. Its surface rippled changing to show the single image of a teenage boy.  
"Is this what you sought to hide from me John?" she asked her tone almost mocking, "you should know far better than anyone that there is nothing you can hide from me." In the blink of an eye the man's hand was against her neck and one of his guns against her temple.

"Yeah well there wouldn't be any reason to hide a thing if I killed you here and now." He replied to her. A deep growl immediately rang out from the corner of the room. A large black dog with red eyes barred its teeth at the man. The woman smiled, her tone never changing

"Yes that may be true" she stated, "but then who would record yours and his stories?" she asked motioning towards the crystal ball, "after all we both know sooner or later the boy will have a part to play in this war. Furthermore, who would warn you of the dangers that even now draw closer? Face it Guardian John, I am a necessary evil."

The Guardian-John dropped the woman and returned to his spot at the window once again gazing outside only this time, so as not to see the woman. Dusting her dress off the woman turned silently toward the still growling black dog.

"You are dismissed Hekabe; It will take far more than a simple silver bullet to kill me." As Hekabe disappeared in a puff of smoke John spoke again.

"What did you call me for Hecate? You know I no longer serve your master."

"And you think I ever have?" she replied, "I play both sides John, when it suits me. After all I represent the crossroads mind you. I have three faces, three very distinct personalities. The face I wear now just so happens to want to help you, consider it an honor it is not every day a man gains the help of an all-powerful goddess."

John laughed. "You didn't seem all powerful last time we met."

"Things were different than." "You were possessed with a greater power." "Still" he answered "why would you want to help me?" "I am helping not you John, but him" she motioned again to the crystal ball it had not veered from the image of the boy. "Something is taking the chosen the other two have already been kidnapped and I know your elder council has no idea what. The darkness is growing stronger my ability to call you here is evident of that."

"Now what would you have me do?" John replied.

"Only what you must John, but I warn you, time is of the essence you have only one hour. The ability to stop one of my visions this night and I hope you make the right choice." Hecate moved back towards the dark corners of the room as a black mist enveloped her and in a flash, she was gone. In that moment somewhere far away in a motel lying in bed, John was released from his all too real dream, got up from his bed, quickly got dressed, and then got moving.

 **Chapter 2: Kidnapping a Chosen**

Genesis woke up screaming and gasping for air all at the same time. Quickly he looked around the room wildly, his heart thumping hard in his chest. As his gaze searched through the empty darky abyss he called a room, he searched for a presence any sign that someone had been there. Sensing nothing, he breathed easy. Genesis had been having nightmares for the past few days, each time far more real than the last. And with each passing night the nightmares seemed to become clearer and clearer to Genesis.

Wrapped in his thoughts, Genesis had not heard the soft creak of his door being opened. Nor had he seen the dark figure slowly creeping behind him. Genesis had been so deep in thought that by the time Genesis had felt the hand of the figure and the thrust of a soft satin cloth around his nose, with its intoxicating aroma it had already been too late. He fell backward into the arms of the dark figure, letting go of the glass within his fingertips allowing it to crash to the floor.

 **Chapter 3: The Rescue of a Lifetime**

When Genesis awoke, his body was encircled in bright light. His eyes were wild and his senses were erratically out of control. He focused trying to think straight, but was unable. He figured it was the effect of whatever drugs they had used to knock him out. The light was dazzling him and aggravating his already aching head. He attempted to raise his hands to block the light, but found that his hands were bound.

Trying to judge the gravity of his situation Genesis focused opening his eyes in an effort to take in his surroundings. He was in chair within what seemed to be a large lit up warehouse, bound by dark black chains. Across from him sat his godparents Lisa and Thomas, granted to him by a father he had never known, unfortunately though, they were also bound in chains. Still, Genesis was glad to see them, but them being bound wasn't going to help their predicament. From what he could tell they were deep within the warehouse surrounded by boxes and machinery so much so that the surrounding objects would more than likely muffle a desperate plea for a savior. Genesis sighed at least he knew calling for help would be hopeless. Not noticing that he had awoken yet Lisa and Thomas quietly whispered, about what, Genesis couldn't hear, but hopefully it was along the lines of how to get them out of this mess. Lisa looked his way noticing that Genesis had come to. Quickly she nudged Thomas motioning her head in his direction, immediately silencing him.

"Genesis are you alright?" Lisa whispered, "They didn't hurt you did they?" Genesis shook his head and listened as Lisa told him everything was going to be all right. Thomas looked at his son a curious look in his eyes. Then he motioned with his head towards the bright circle of light around them;

"They won't be able to get us in here, I drew that circle myself its demon proof." Thomas raised his hands showing to Genesis the lack of bonds, Genesis responded with a questioning glare and he smiled. "Your father has a few tricks up his sleeve Genesis."

Demons had become an almost every day occurrence in Genesis' life recently. His parents were not what you would call normal, and when it came to things that go bump in the night, they'd bump right back. They were what most people would call hunters, although they liked to call and think of themselves as guardians. Still anything from werewolves, wendigoes, and banshees all the way up to demons and they'd kill it. They used to go out all the time on what they'd call "business trips" without Genesis they'd be gone maybe 2 or 3 days at the latest and return with a check in hand. And they had done a pretty good job of keeping it from Genesis to that is until work followed them home one night. A demon had been hoping to get the drop on them, it even kidnapped me in hopes of making a deal, my parents unfortunately were pissed and not in the mood for deals. They tortured the demon for hours poor guy, never had a chance; ever since than though, Genesis had been learning the family business, and Genesis had a lot to learn.


End file.
